


Сигнальные огни

by Glicozamin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Everyday Life, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Привыкнуть к смерти невозможно, сколько бы раз не видеть.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	Сигнальные огни

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой фикс-ит АУ, в котором Марко жив, хотя и пожеван титаном. Авторские хэдканоны, общая атмосфера обреченности при наличии живых персонажей. Жанмарки пытаются быть сильными и комфортят друг друга.  
> В каноне события разворачиваются довольно быстро, но мне хотелось описать страшную рутину разведчиков глазами жанмарков - они истощены, в отчаянии и держатся друг за друга и на честном слове. Повседневность в шапке, на самом деле, выглядит насмешкой, но так и есть: смерть, страх и отчаяние для разведчиков - повседневность.

Привыкнуть к смерти невозможно, сколько бы раз не видеть – никто этому не научит, никто не даст материал для самостоятельного изучения. Сколько бы людей ни умерло у Жана на глазах, сколько бы изуродованных трупов он ни сжег – каждый раз как в первый. 

– Рассредоточиться, – велит капитан – у него непроницаемое лицо, но руки с такой силой сжимают поводья, что белеют костяшки. – Уведём эту группу титанов от основной колонны. 

Земля дрожит, когда гиганты бегут за ними: Жану кажется, что ещё немного – и огромная рука схватит его поперёк туловища, выдернет из седла, и зубы, размером с его лицо, сожмутся у него на голове, чтобы вскрыть её, как орех. К своей смерти Жан давно готов, но привыкнуть к чужой – не может. 

Они не принимают бой лишь потому, что наступает ночь, – безмолвные просторы под стенами накрывают вечерние сумерки, и какое-то время они идут в кромешной тьме. Затем мгла расступается линией огней высоко над головой – их встречает глухая стена. 

Капитан велит части людей прикрывать подъём лошадей на стену, поэтому Жан и его группа поднимаются последними, – Жан до боли в глазах вглядывается в тьму перед лицом, ожидая, когда ночь перед ним раскроет прожорливую пасть, и вздрагивает, стоит капитану положить ладонь ему на плечо. 

– Пойдем, – велит он – его руки на поводьях всё ещё напряжены и расслабятся, лишь когда они окажутся на стене. 

Подъём занимает целую вечность – Жан мог бы взлететь с помощью привода, но у него мало газа, и в темноте подниматься по стене столь резво довольно опасно. Он сидит на досках – пропахших порохом, лошадьми, кровью, – и считает потери. Прокручивает в голове смерти, будто заляпанные тёмными пятнами выцветшие картинки. Гул от подъемных сооружений превращается в монотонный шум – Жан фокусирует взгляд, лишь когда перед лицом появляется ладонь. Он моргает – они поднялись на стену, а Жан даже не заметил. 

Он хватает протянутую ладонь собственной рукой – она теплая и сухая. 

Живая. 

Его вздёргивают вверх, ноги касаются камня стены, и Жан смотрит в единственный глаз на осунувшемся, испещренном тенями лице. 

– С возвращением, – говорит ему Марко – он не забирает ладонь из чужой руки. 

Огни вдоль стены дрожат под грубым ветром – их свет ложится черными дрожащими полосами Марко на щеки и неровными пятнами расползается под ногами. Слышно фырканье загнанных лошадей и переругивания отряда снабженцев: переправить животных через стену – всегда ужасная морока. 

– Привет, – отзывается Жан и тянет Марко на себя. 

Движение почти незаметное – Марко обнимает его плечи, прижимается здоровой щекой к его лицу и крепко стискивает рукой. Жану больно, кажется, что ребра трещат, но он молчит – дыхание Марко шумным ветром дребезжит у него в ушах, и только тогда Жан расслабляется. Ему кажется, что он в безопасности, и Жан верит в эту догму – даже если это не так. 

Путь на базу занимает больше времени, чем обычно, – они идут с южного края округа, и им приходится пройти весь окружной город, чтобы вырваться на просторы за стеной. Марко молчит – его резкая фигура тёмным пятном выделяется на фоне ночи. Позади скрипят колёса переполненных повозок – они везут трупы. Сначала их сложат в холодных подвалах, а затем сожгут в огромном костре, где будет невозможно отличить, чьи кости превратились в прах, а чьи – ещё чернеют в языках пламени. 

База встречает их удрученным молчанием – Жан отводит лошадей в конюшни и замечает застывших у стойла курсантов. Они смотрят на Жана так, будто только теперь понимают, куда попали: очень часто мечты о великих свершениях остаются всего лишь мечтами, и большая их часть оказывается здесь – в пятнах крови на одежде товарищей. Жан кивает им. 

– Позовите врача, – велит он. – Некоторые лошади ранены. 

Курсанты кивают и разбегаются по делам – ужас в их глазах преследует Жана до самой постели. Когда-то они все были такими – с чего-то надо начать. 

Бочка нагретой воды – непозволительная роскошь для их корпуса, но Марко заботится о нём, и Жан молча благодарит его за внимательность. Пока он отмокает в воде, смотря, как она окрашивается кровью и потом, Марко раскладывает его вещи – оружие, привод, лезвия, лоскуты, оставшиеся от плаща, лопнувшие ремни, измазанная в засохшей крови рубашка. У Марко всего одна рука, и он ловко ей орудует – научился сам себя обслуживать, держаться в седле, пользоваться приводом и даже метко стрелять. Для таких, как он, закрыта дорога и на поля, и на службу – но умирать за стенами им позволено. Марко не допущен до экспедиций в виду сниженной мобильности – как и другие снабженцы, помогает отряду собираться за стены и остаётся их дожидаться. 

– Кто-то же должен этим заниматься, пока вы спасаете человечество, – улыбается он. 

Он очень ловко превращает слова «умираете за людей, которые этого никогда не оценят» на нечто, с чем можно жить. Жана в нём это восхищает – видеть свет и надежду там, где их давно уже нет. 

Жан открывает глаза, когда Марко опускает ладонь в воду, – он поднимает голову и вглядывается в усыпанное веснушками лицо. Раньше они привлекали к себе множество внимания, но теперь, когда от лица Марко осталась лишь осунувшаяся половина, их сложно разглядеть под росчерком уродливых шрамов. 

– Вода уже остыла, – говорит Марко и протягивает Жану руку. – Простудишься. 

Марко снял повязку с пустой глазницы – однажды его с душой пожевал титан, и то, что Марко выжил, можно назвать не иначе как чудом. Громадные зубы оттяпали ему руку и оставили следы на правом боку – взбухшие рытвины пересекают ребра Марко, правую половину его груди и правое плечо. Вдоль шеи поднимается засохшая тёмной коркой долина – отпечаток зуба. На лицо под заново отросшими волосами больно смотреть – переплетения серо-бурой кожи вокруг зашитой глазницы. Марко никогда не жалуется на боль, но Жан знает, что эти шрамы болят постоянно – видел, как Марко закусывает изуродованные губы, когда случайно задевает одну из рытвин. 

– Марко, – зовёт его Жан – голос у него ровный, будто стеклянный. – У нас ничего не вышло. 

Марко качает головой. 

– Мы поговорим об этом завтра, – отвечает он с нажимом, но Жан его не слушает. 

– Мы даже не добрались до нужной точки, – собственные ладони, омытые мутной водой, расплываются перед глазами. – Мы не смогли. 

– Жан, – зовёт его Марко.

– В этом есть хоть какой-то смысл? – спрашивает Жан – ответа он не ждёт. – Мы когда-нибудь сможем продвинуться вперёд? 

Марко садится перед ним – рукав его рубашки, фиксированный у локтя, тут же намокает, стоит ему положить руку на бортик бочки. 

– Жан, послушай меня. 

– Мы ничего не можем сделать, даже имея в распоряжении ручного титана, – Жан подслеповато щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть лица в разводах на воде. – Чего мы вообще ждём? 

– Жан! 

Голос Марко такой громкий, что вытаскивает Жана из трясины, – он заторможенно моргает, фокусирует взгляд на плотно сжатых губах. В правом уголке не хватает кожи, и поэтому сколотые зубы Марко всегда виднеются из-под серых лоскутов. 

– Жан, – повторяет Марко тише. – Мы поговорим об этом завтра, – его пальцы сжимаются у Жана на плече. – Сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Жан смотрит на него – встревоженный, но упрямый взгляд, точки веснушек на побелевшей щеке, подрагивающий уголок губ. Марко так заботится о нём, что временами Жану становится не по себе – ему кажется, что он ничем не может ответить. Жану кажется, что его мелочной глупой любви недостаточно, чтобы позволить дышать Марко полной грудью. Всё, что Жан может ему предложить, – это мнимую безопасность, пока они вдвоём находятся за стенами, и этого так мало, что щиплет глаза. 

Жан протягивает к нему руку – пальцы касаются грубой кожи на пострадавшей половине лица, и Марко болезненно прикрывает живой глаз. 

– Не надо, – просит он сипло. 

– Больно? – спрашивает Жан с тревогой. 

Последнее, что он хочет сделать, – это причинить Марко боль. Тот качает головой – на его лице как всегда расцветает замешательство, когда они обсуждают то, во что он превратился после Троста. 

– Нет, – говорит Марко и отводит взгляд. – Просто эта половина – отвра… 

Он не успевает договорить – Жан прижимается ртом к правому уголку его губ, и всё, что Марко хочет сказать, тугим комком остаётся у него в горле. Жан целует узловатые шрамы на чужом лице, цепляет кончиком носа пряди волос, прячет лицо в бурых рытвинах на плече и когда поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Марко на него не смотрит. Он отводит взгляд, и его глаз дрожит слабым блеском – Марко трясёт. Он всегда дрожит, когда Жан целует его уродливое лицо, – когда принимает его таким, каким он стал и каким останется. 

В кровати слишком мало места для двоих, но никого это не волнует – Жан долго смотрит на расползающиеся тени ветвей по ту сторону окна и чувствует, как подрагивает у Марко спина, прижатая к его спине. 

– Ты плачешь? – спрашивает его Жан, оборачиваясь через плечо. 

Марко качает головой – отросшие у шеи волосы причудливыми кольцами лежат на подушке. 

– Нет, – отзывается он сухо. – Не могу согреться. 

Жану кажется, что Марко горит, настолько горяча его кожа, но поворачивается, чтобы обнять его со спины – носом он утыкается в больное плечо и чувствует, как Марко сипло дышит. Дрожь в нём нарастает – Марко выпутывается из-под чужой руки, разворачивается, и они оказываются друг напротив друга. Марко смотрит на него с такой нежностью во взгляде, что Жану хочется закрыть его от всего, спрятать, не дать в обиду, хотя он понимает – это Марко. Марко не даст в обиду не только себя, но и целый разведотряд. 

– Тебе больно? – спрашивает Марко, и его пальцы касаются сухих губ. 

Жан целует узловатые фаланги. 

– Да, – признаётся он. – Всегда. 

Марко кивает – его взгляд, полный отчаяния, беспомощности и надежды, теряется у Жана между ключицами. 

– Мне тоже, – говорит он. 

Они будто признаются друг другу в чём-то безумно важном, и Жана кидает к нему – он крепко стискивает Марко в руках, и тот совершенно не против. Обнимает Жана единственной рукой, зарывается носом в волосы на его макушке, хватает в ловушку крепких ног. Жан прижимается к его изуродованной груди – и когда слышит стук чужого сердца, что-то в нём ломается. 

Он плачет. 

Марко баюкает его, словно ребенка, хотя его челюсти стиснуты, а рука напряжена до нервной дрожи. Он держится – ради них двоих. Жан боится спать, потому что во снах к нему приходят мертвые товарищи – и иногда к нему приходит Марко. 

В снах Жана у Марко нет половины тела, его сжигают вместе с костями других ребят, и Жан не может различить, какие из них – кости Марко. Это пугает его до иссушающего крика, и он цепляется за Марко так сильно, что им обоим становится больно. 

Невозможно привыкнуть к смерти – и Жан не пытается.


End file.
